Here Forever and Always
by Lacorra
Summary: This Story is about a trauma that Sam goes through and how her mother is the number one person there for her!


AN- You all know me by now to know what kind of stories I like to write and read! This is yet another Sam Alexis story. There is a bit of a violent situation mentioned. I didn't go into details but I wanted to give you fair warning. I hope you all enjoy the story! Feel free to comment I love positive and negative feed back. Thanks Lots of love to you all

Sam McCall felt as if someone were watching her. She looked behind her and saw no one. "Maybe.. Jason thinks I am going after Liz again" She mumbled to herself "And has his men watching me." She looked behind her again before digging into her coat pocket and pulling out her cell phone. She hit a speed dial number and quickly waited for a response. "Hi Alexis.." She said with a sigh of relief when she heard her mother's voice on the other end. Even at twenty seven years old and not having grown up with a mother she found comfort in her mother's voice "No, I am ok.. I am just walking to my place from Kelly's." She paused and rolled her eyes as Alexis began to remind her how not safe that was at that time of night. "Are you done lecturing me?" She shook her head "I just wanted to say I am sorry. I haven't talked to you in awhile and last time we talked I may have gotten a little emotional. It's just that Liz…. She has that way with me… I don't know" Sam exhaled "I am…" She jumped when she heard something from behind her and turned around quickly. She didn't have time to react. Two big men grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the ground causing her to drop her cell phone. "NO!" She screamed as they violently ripped at her clothes. "We're gonna do the Every Day Hero's chick" They laughed to each other as one pinned her and the other moved onto top of her."NO" Sam begged as she struggled but couldn't get them off. "PLEASE" She began to sob. "No."* * *"Sam?" Alexis yelled into the phone when her daughter got quiet for a minute before letting out a blood curdling scream. The scream was still echoing through Alexis's ears. "SAM" She yelled "Are you ok? Come on Sam you're starting to scare me." She said seriously as she listened. She felt her heart stop when she heard the two men. She knew what they were doing to her daughter after just a few moments. She could hear Sam begging them to stop and screaming out in pain. She set her cell down not wanting to lose the only connection she had with her daughter at that moment and grabbed her house phone. She quickly called 911 but realized she didn't even know what street Sam was on. She gave them a rough estimate before slamming the phone down. She then dialed Jason's number."Alexis?" Jason asked in surprise as he checked his caller id."Jason, Sam's in trouble" Alexis cried out as she could still hear Sam screaming on her other phone..""We aren't…" Jason started to say before Alexis cut him off."I know you aren't together anymore. I know you have issues but please Jason. She's being raped as we speak. I am too far away I can't get to her. Please you have to try. She was walking home from Kelly's and all of a sudden was attacked. I can hear them Jason…"Jason froze for a split second "I'll call you back" He said quickly before shoving his phone into pocket and grabbing his gun.* * *It felt like hours to Sam before they finished. They'd each taken turns a few times in different ways. She thought for sure her body was going to break. Never in her life had she felt such intense pain. She slowly sat up and began to search for her clothes. She could still hear the drunken men as they walked down the alley bragging to each other. She wanted to be closed her eyes as she tried to stand but her legs were shaking too hard and they betrayed her. "Alexis" She said after a minute when she spotted her cell phone. She crawled to it and picked it up with trembling hands. "Alexis?" She whispered."Oh God Sam" Alexis let out a sigh of relief at hearing her daughter's voice. It was like music to her ears for a brief moment before she heard the shattered tone in Sam's voice."Help me" Sam whispered into the phone "I need you.""Hang in there Sam. I'll meet you at the hospital.""No" Sam sobbed into the phone "Please I need you.""I know honey" Alexis said in the best soothing voice she could muster up as her heart ached for her child. "I am coming. Hang in there. You can do it.""I can't." Sam sobbed "It hurts. Please mom"Alexis took a deep breath "Listen to me Sam. I don't know where you are. I can't come get you until you tell me where you are.." Alexis froze when she heard Sam scream again and then relaxed when she heard her daughter say Jason's name. "Sam put Jason on the phone." She listened as she heard Jason talking to Sam for a few minutes before he was able to get the phone from her. "Alexis?""I am here" She said quickly."Meet us at GH" He said quickly "And bring some clothes for Sam if you have any of hers at your house. She's going to need it.""I have stuff she can borrow." Alexis paused "Jason is it bad?""Just get to the hospital Alexis. You're daughter needs you."* * *"Go away" Sam said as she crawled away from Jason. "You did this! You had those men do this.. You hate me!" She accused as she tried to get away from him."Sam I didn't." Jason said calmly as he picked up her jeans. "I'd never…""You threatened to kill me! How am I supposed to trust you?" She glared as she reached for her phone in his hand. "Call Alexis back.. I want Alexis.""I didn't do this Sam. I threatened you because I was angry" Jason defended as he slowly crept his way to her trying not to startle her. He took his coat off and used it to wrap her small banged up frame. We'll go see Alexis" "NO!" Sam yelled as she hit his chest "Put me down. You did this."Jason ignored Sam's screaming as he carried her to the car he had waiting and by the force of her hits he knew she was losing strength by the second. Sam had always amazed him at her physical strength but right now he was sure Molly could hit harder."I want Alexis" Sam demanded again."I don't make promises Sam" Jason whispered into her ear "You know that. Listen to me. I promise to bring you to Alexis. Just stop fighting me. We are going to her.""I want my Alexis" Sam sobbed as she stopped hitting him.* * *"Jason what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she ran to him as she saw him come into the hospital covered in blood and cradling Sam in his arms."She needs a doctor" He said quickly "She's bleeding, She's none responsive now too.""What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed a gurney so Jason could put Sam down."Alexis called me." Jason explained "From what I understand. Alexis and Sam were talking on their phones when Sam was walking home." He carefully laid Sam on the gurney trying to keep the coat from slipping out from around her not wanting to expose her more than she already was. Elizabeth saw what he was trying to do and yelled at an intern to get a blanket. "Alexis said that she heard Sam scream and then she heard men in the background. But she didn't know exactly where Sam was. She asked me to go look. By the time I got there. I found Sam.""Naked and covered in blood" Elizabeth sighed as she put the pieces together as the intern brought the blanket. She carefully placed the blanket over Sam's legs. "Sam can you hear me?" Liz asked. "Come on Sam.. Look at me" She ran her finger over Sam's forehead and watched for a response. She looked up at Jason when Sam didn't even flinch at her touch. "Jason. She hates me. She should have reacted.""Can you help her?" Jason asked "Get her help.?""No one should ever have to go through this." Elizabeth said sadly as images of her past caught up with her." She ran her fingers through Sam's hair. "Okay hang in there Sam. We're going to get you feeling better in no time." She took a hold of the gurney. "Sorry Jason you have to wait here" She said before she began rush off with Sam."Liz" Jason called stopping Liz. "I promised Sam Alexis.""When Alexis gets here send her back to trauma room four."Jason nodded as he shoved his hands in pockets and watched Liz run off with Sam.* * *"Where is she?" Alexis asked as she ran up to Jason "Where is my daughter!"Jason pulled his hands out of pocket and pointed Liz took her back to trauma room four." "How bad is she?" Alexis asked as she eyed Jason trying to read his expersion."She's bloody" Jason exhaled "She's weak. She." He paused and took a deep breath "Do you remember after Kristina saw Sam shoot Dieago and she went into her own world and quit talking?"Alexis froze "No"Jason nodded "She stopped talking on the drive over here. She's un responsive.""Thanks for getting her for me." Alexis said quickly "But I've got to go now." She said as she ran off to find rushed into the room and went to Sam's bedside. "You can't…" A doctor started to say when Liz cut him off "This is Alexis Davis. The patients mother."The doctor looked at Alexis then back to Sam. "You're the mother of Samantha McCall?"Alexis frowned "Isn't that common knowledge in this small busy body town?""New doctor." Liz commented."Oh" Alexis nodded "Samantha McCall is my daughter." She confirmed "And Don't even think about asking me to leave, because I won't.""Holds true" Liz smiled at Alexis "Another known fact around this busy body of a town is that Alexis Davis is a fierce mother."The new female doctor smiled at Alexis "As it should be with all mother's. I am Dr. Cashew yes like the nut and I wouldn't ask you to leave now.""How is she?" Alexis asked as she bent down and kissed Sam's forehead "Hi beautiful girl" "She's been brutally raped." Dr. Cashew sighed "I am sorry"Alexis cleared her throat refusing to cry in front of Sam right now. "Has she spoken?""No" Liz shook her head. "Not a word.""Police reports needs to be filed" Alexis said firmly before looking down at Sam. She ran her fingers through Sam's dark hair. "When can I take her home?""Alexis" Liz shook her head "She's not talking. We need to admit her to the phys ward"Alexis shook her head "No, no. I am sorry. Elizabeth you were raped. You know how it feels. Would you have wanted to be left in a hospital?"Elizabeth stepped back liked she'd been slapped by Alexis's bluntness. She then took a deep breath and shook her head "I wouldn't have liked that all.""Let her come home with me" Alexis begged "She needs me. She asked for me."Liz looked at Dr. Cashew who gave a nod. "Dr. Winters will need to see her."Alexis nodded "I'll bring her back in myself. I am going to get Sam the best help I can. Just as I would for Kristina or Molly.""That was never a question" Liz promised."Did you hear that Sam?" Alexis smiled "You get to leave the hospital. A few nights back at the lake house in you're room. Will be just the vacation you need.""Where's my star?" Amelia asked running into the room "Is it true?"Alexis whirled around and pointed at Amelia "YOU OUT NOW" She yelled as she slowly advanced her. "Sam is more than a TV star! She's a person with emotions and feelings. She's been through hell tonight.""Alexis is right" Liz pointed to the door "You need to leave. You can't be in here right now. And no matter what Sam's done to you or how's she treated you. She didn't deserve this. No one deserves this."Amelia shot Liz a glare "I have to go figure out how to save my show" She grumbled "The strong woman of Every Day Hero's couldn't get herself out of being raped. Great."Alexis froze and grabbed Amelia's wrists. "How did you know Sam was raped?" She demanded "It's not public knowledge yet!""A tip" Amelia admitted "A note was left on my door step just over an hour ago saying Sam was going to be raped. I tried to call her and warn her but her phone kept going to voice mail.""I've sent the letter into the police already" Amelia promised as she actually showed fear of Alexis."You should have called me! You should have gone to her." Alexis glared as she took a step towards Amelia only to have Liz put her arm on Alexis's causing her to stop moving."I tried!" Amelia defended "I didn't actually want her to get raped despite what you think.""That's a laugh" Alexis glared as she shrugged Liz's hand off of her "You want her to pay. You probably paid the men to do it to her.""I didn't." Amelia stammered "I'll come back later. Tell Sam to take time off" She said as she quickly left the room."What?" Alexis snapped as she turned around feeling all eyes on her. "That Witch! She did this! She's behind this! She has it out for Sam.""Alexis" Liz said calmly "You need to calm down. You getting upset isn't helping Sam any. She's very aware of your emotions."Alexis shot Liz a glare before she moved over to Sam. "Ready to go home Sam?" She asked with a smile. "I am going to help her change" She said eying the door telling Liz and Dr. Cashew she wanted them out."I need to see her again Alexis soon. And I've got all the pictures done from the rape kit. But you need to get her to talk. So she can tell them exactly what happened."Alexis nodded "I know. I do know how the legal system works."Dr. Cashew nodded "That I know you do. I'll see you in a few days Ms. Davis."* * *"Thanks Maxie" Alexis said with a smile as she walked the blonde girl to her door."I like Sam a lot." Maxie smiled and shrugged "She never judges me for what I've done. She just accepts me for who I am when no one else does."Alexis bit her lip. She knew Maxie Jones could be bad news at times but the two girls had made some sort of bond. Both having pain from their childhoods and very self destructive genes. "I am glad you stopped at her place to get me more of her clothes. Really I am. It'll make her feel better in something that's hers."Maxie nodded "I am sure it will. When she feels more up for company call me please?" Maxie asked quietly. "Tell her I am here for her."Alexis nodded "I will, but she knows.""Sam and I…" Maxie looked at Alexis as she stepped out the door. "We both are a lot alike… But we aren't totally horrible people.. We can care and we hurt deeply."Alexis smiled at Maxie and nodded "I know, see you around Maxie." She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. Maxie had a point they were a lot alike at times. But also as different as night and day on other things."Mommy?" Kristina yawned as she came into the living room rubbing her eyes "What's going on?""Kristina baby?" Alexis whirled around and smiled at the dark haired blue eyed beauty in front of her. "What are you doing up?""I heard the door and the phones over and over again. There's light under Sam's door. Is she here?"Alexis nodded but stopped Kristina before she was about to run off and attack her sister with hugs. "But Sam isn't feeling good sweetie. She's resting now. You can see her tomorrow ok?"Kristina frowned "Is she going to be ok?""She will be" Alexis smiled "with our help. You Molly and me. We'll make her feel better K?"Kristina grinned "K"Alexis offered her hand to Kristina "Alright lets get you back to bed.""Two stories?" Kristina asked taking her hand."One?" Alexis barginedKristina smiled and nodded "Okay one."* * *Nikolas opened the lake house door and poked his head in. "Hello?" He called out softly."Hey" Alexis said quietly from the couch where she lay bundled under a few blankets starring at the fire place, which had a nice fire burning and popping. "Early" She observed."Six am" Nikolas smiled "I brought you bagels and cream cheese, fruit salads and doughnuts for the little ones and two coffees." He said coming into the room with a bouquet of pink roses. "I don't know what to bring someone after they've been attacked" He admitted smiled "When I called you, I didn't expect you to rush over.""I didn't" He smiled "You called at one AM. I waited five whole hours. How is she?""I gave her a sleeping pill" Alexis said quietly "She's on a drugged sleep"Nikolas nodded as he set the breakfast down on the coffee and roses down on the table. "Did, she take the sleeping pill willingly?"Alexis bit her lip and looked at Nikolas with a guilty expression "I didn't really give her much of a choice, I slipped it into her juice. She drank that fine.""How long has she been asleep?" Alexis glanced at the clock "Two hours and thirty two minutes""Alexis you should be sleeping" Nikolas shook his sighed "I thought about it, but I couldn't get my mind to shut down long enough. Than I realized Molly would be getting up soon wanting her mommy time. She knows that Kristina doesn't get up as early. It's just our time.""Sleep would have been good for you too though" He reasoned."I'll sleep tonight when all the girls are asleep."She threw off one of her blankets and reached forward and grabbed a coffee. "Thank you Nikolas. It means a lot to me that you came over here with food.""I didn't know how else to help" He shrugged "But she's family."Alexis turned her head when she heard the floorboard squeak. "Sam? What are you doing up honey? You should still be sleeping."Sam came all the way into the room and pointed to the bleeding claw marks she had on her chest. Some how in her sleep she'd manage to claw herself pretty .Nikolas jumped up and grabbed some napkins and handed them to Alexis as she got up quickly. She settled Sam down on the couch and held the napkins to the bleeding area."I'll go get you some ointment" Nikolas said as he took off towards the bathroom."Did you have a bad dream?" Alexis asked as she moved the napkins now to get a better look at the scratches. Most were little but there was one deeper one that worried looked at Alexis then looked down at her hands. She studied her broken manicured nails with dried blood under what nails she 's eyes went down to what Sam was looking at. "After we are all done getting your chest cleaned up, why don't you let me fix up your nails. I am not an expert but Kristina says I am the best at painting nails" She smiled at looked up at Alexis again to at least acknowledge the fact that she'd been spoken to. Her eyes then spotted the flowers and she looked back up at smiled "For you, aren't they pretty? Nikolas got them for you." Alexis couldn't be one hundred percent sure but she thought she saw Sam's eyes soften a little. "I found this" Nikolas said coming back with a box of bandages "Sorry Sam, all Alexis has in this house is Princess Band aids. He handed Alexis the box and some Neosporin."Thank you" Alexis smiled as she squeezed some goo onto her fingers and ran it over Sam's flinched at her own mother's touch. She closed her eyes quickly finished cleaning the wounds out and applied a Belle band aid to the deepest wound. "There all done, Nikolas also brought bagels and cream cheese and a coffee" She said wiping her hands on a clean napkin. "I know how much you love your coffee. Coffee addict like your mother huh?" She handed Sam the other coffee."Mint Mocha" Nikolas smiled "Double shot,"Sam took a small sip of the coffee and set it back down on the table. She grabbed Alexis's blankets and wrapped them around her tightly."Cold?" Nikolas asked as he got up and put another log on the fire. "That should help get this place toast no time.""Toasty" Alexis smirked "We love toasty here." She got up when she heard Molly's singling babbling sounds coming from the monitor. "I am going to go wash my hands and get Molly. I'll be right back." She could feel Sam's eyes on her as she left the room almost burning a hole into her soul begging her to not leave her. "I'll be right back Sam" Alexis called over her shoulder with out looking back. She couldn't handle looking at the saddened broken big brown eyes her daughter sat next to Sam and carefully laid his hand over hers. He waited for her to flinch or pull back, but when she didn't he gave her hand a squeeze. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have Alexis as your mom?" He smiled "You and I. We didn't get to grow up with our mothers" He said sadly "And it wasn't fair. We both have these wonderful mother's and they were taken from us at some of the most crucial years of our lives. However we were both fortunate to find out who they are and create bonds with them. And you've got something I don't have any more. A mom that is right here and willing to take care of you. Sam… I am not going to pretend to know what to say here. I have no idea what to say. I wish I had the words that would make you feel all better, but I don't." He took a deep breath "But you have a mom, who will stop at nothing to move to hell and back to make you feel better. Let her help you ok? Can you do that for me and yourself?" He kissed Sam's knuckles and watched as one lone tear fell down's Sam's cheek. "She'll make you feel better Sam. Don't be to stubborn to let her help. You need her and she needs you just as much."* * *Alexis was just picking Molly up out of her crib when her phone rang. She quickly picked up. She smiled "Hi Jerry" She took a deep breath. "Jerry, I can't meet you for a lunch meeting today" She said after a minute "Sam" She said quietly "Was attacked last night, and was hurt pretty badly. She's home with me, I need to stay with her today. Can we reschedule for a little later in the week." She kissed Molly's forehead and listened into her phone "It's hard to say, right now she's with drawn. It's a family trait. It's worse than the hotel situation Jerry, She wasn't actually hurt in the hotel hostage cries. Last night a part of her was broken. No.. No I don't know who did it" Alexis said sadly "I've got to talk to the police today about it. As soon as I know more about her attack I'll fill you in. Thanks Jerry" Alexis said softly as she hung up the phone and looked at Molly. "Lets go see what big sis is up to" She said softly as she carried Molly out of her room to find Nikolas and Sam while her thoughts stayed on Jerry and Sam."* * *Jerry hung up his phone, and waited a few minutes before picking it up again. He dialed a number and waited. "Ah yes, Your area of expertise is needed. I need to figure out who attacked Samantha McCall how and why, then they need to be disposed of."

"Twoooo" Molly squealed as she counted out her Fruit Loops on the coffee table before putting them in her smiled "She's starting to talk so well.""Yuuuuum" Molly squealed as she toddled over to Sam and handed her a fruit watched from the entry way of the living room holding her manicure set. She smiled as she watched Sam take the fruit loop and put it in her mouth. Molly clapped her hands together before she handed one to Nikolas and expected him to do the same thing."I can't wait until Spencer starts sharing like this." He commented to Sam as he ate the fruit 's response was to pull her blanket around her tighter."Molly loves to share" Alexis agreed as she came all the way into and sat down beside Sam."Mamma's" Molly pointed to Alexis's coffee "Hot."Nikolas smiled and picked her up and nodded "That's right it is Mama's and it hot." He settled her on his hip. "I am going to go check on Kristina, see if she's up yet and if she is take the girls for a walk it's a nice day."Alexis smiled "Thank you." She smiled as she carefully un wrapped Sam's hands from the blanket and held them in her hands. She assested the damage to Sam's fingers before she kissed the tips of Sam's left hand with out a word. She carefully began to clean out the dried blood from under the nails before began filing the nails. "Look Sam" She said after a few minutes "Maxie brought your black nail polish." She carefully painted Sam's nails and smiled at her handy work. "Not as good as you do, but pretty good." She then capped the nail polish and put it on the coffee table."Sam, lets talk." Alexis said quietly "Both of us. Lets talk." She watched as Sam's eyes went from her hands to Alexis's eyes. "Lets talk" She said softly "Please lets talk."Sam's eyes filled with tears and she sucked in her lower lip and bit down hard on it hard "Can't lexis" She looked away as she spoke carefully reached forward and tucked some dark hair behind Sam's ears. "Oh Sam" She said quietly as her eyes filled with tears "I am so sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could've traded places with you. If I could I would have in an a second Sam. I am here for you now though. You have to know that I am here for you."Sam nodded slightly before she fell back into the couch and covered herself with the blanket. Alexis sighed and settled back beside opened the blanket and wrapped it over Alexis's shoulders too."Thank you hon" Alexis said quietly as she sat there trying to think about what to say next. "You have to go back to the doctor's Sam. And you have to give a police statement."Sam turned away from Alexis and let out a tiny sob before she got up quickly. "No. It's done Alexis it's done. It's all done" She then ran to her buried her face in her hands as she willed herself not to cry. Crying for Sam wasn't going to help either one of them. She knew how Sam felt. How violated and dirty and used she was feeling. She'd been there before herself. When she was sixteen years old she'd been there. Only her experince wasn't as violent and brutal as Sam's and there had only been one guy that'd touched her and she knew her saving grace was being pregnant with Sam. The life that was growing inside of her after her own rape gave her hope. But for Sam she knew hope was going to be harder to sat there quietly for a few minutes before she got up she was about to head to Sam's room when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and wondered who could be there that early. She opened the door carefully and smiled when she saw Jerry standing on the front porch with a bag of food. "Hi" She greeted him "What on earth are you doing here?" "It's going to be a long day for you guys" Jerry said "I just didn't want you starving.""That was kind of you" Alexis nodded "But Nikolas already brought us over breakfast, and now he's getting the girls ready to go out for awhile."Jerry shrugged "Well you have more food for later. Any word on the men that attacked your daughter?"Alexis shook her head sadly "No, but Sam hasn't really said anything.""Has she spoken at all?"Alexis nodded "A few sentences. I was just on my way to talk to her more."Jerry nodded and handed the bag to Alexis "Give my regards to Sam."Alexis scoffed "Jerry, I want her to feel better not worse.""Ah yes" He nodded "Then don't tell her I stopped by. She doesn't like me much."Alexis smiled "Thanks for the food."He smiled and turned and left with out another shook her head as she carried the bag of food inside. She took the bag off food into the kitchen and put all of its contents away noticing that he'd taken time to give her enough food for lunch and dinner that day. "Nice" She commented to herself "He can be so nice when he wants to be."* * *Alexis pushed open Sam's door quietly and sighed when she saw her sitting there starring off into space. "Sam, I know you don't want to do this, but you and I need to go down to the police station so you can give your official report. It's the only way we can catch these guys and make sure they pay for what they did to you.""Please don't make me" Sam whispered "Please."Alexis came into the room all the way and sat beside Sam on her bed. "First, let me tell you how glad I am to hear your voice. It's such a pretty sound to my ears right now." She took a deep breath "But Sam I going to have to play mom right now. I know our mother daughter relationship has been skewed in the past. But you have never needed me to be your mother more than you do right this very second. I am older than you. I am more experienced than you and baby" She grabbed Sam's hand and locked eyes with Sam "You are my baby and I going to do my best to protect you and make this better."Sam's eyes filled with tears before she fell forward into Alexis's embrace. She held onto her tightly as sobs racked her small frame "I can still feel them. My skin it's dirty I am so dirty" She sobbed "Make that go away please." She begged "Please."Alexis couldn't hold back her own tears anymore. She began crying with her daughter as she held onto her tightly. She kissed Sam's temples and forehead. She then rested her forehead to Sam's. "Lets run you a bath ok?" She said after a few minutes "A very warm bath with lots of bubbles. The really expensive bubbles."Sam gave a slight nod as she pulled away from Alexis. She wiped her eyes with her fingers. "Sorry" She whispered."For what?" Alexis asked as she got up and headed into Sam's bathroom."Crying" Sam sniffed as she followed her "Freaking out, not talking. I know that's gotta look pretty pathetic.""No Sam" Alexis shook her head as she turned and faced her daughter "YOU HAVE NOTHING to be sorry about. NOTHING Samantha" She said very seriously "You were hurt in one of the worst ways. I don't want to hear you say you are sorry again for this. You aren't to blame for anything" Sam nodded as she sat down on the edge of the tub. "Really hot" She whispered to Alexis as Alexis turned to start the bath."Hot" Alexis agree "But not hot enough to burn you. I am going to stay with you while you take your bath."Sam started to argue but Alexis cut her off "Sam, the minute I leave you're going to turn the water up. It's not safe. I promise I'll get the water hot but I can't let you scald yourself."Sam gave a slight nod as she wrapped her arms around herself."Then after wards, you and I are going to the police station."Sam gave another slight nod. "You won't leave me will you?""Never" Alexis promised her. "Never"

Sam fidgeted next to Alexis in the car. They had been stuck in traffic for over two hours now. Apparently there had been a horrible accident and they had moved five feet. Alexis cast her eyes over to Sam. "Sam" She said looked up at Alexis "My body hurts" She knew that was a fact. After the horrible details her daughter had given to the police. In half an hours time Sam's mind body and spit had been shattered. "I know" She said softly "I have some pain killers for you, but I left them at home. I didn't know we were going to be so long. I have some Midol in my purse and some stale coffee. It's not the best I know, and it's not going to help kill all of the pain but it might help a little."Sam crinkled her nose a bit as she shifted again in the seat "I feel like I am going to throw up Alexis. Stale coffee doesn't sound good. I wonder if it's anyone we know.""What?""In the car accident." Sam said looking pushing her seat back as she adjusted the strings on her sweat pants. "Sam they can't be digging into you. There mine, they are too big for you."Sam nodded "It's just.."Alexis rested her head on her hand as she leaned against the door on her side of the car. Her eyes focused on the non-moving road. "It's just what? Sam. Talk to me."Sam sighed "It just feels like they are taking over, taking my personal space, doesn't that sound weird?"Alexis took her head off of her hand and turned and studied Sam carefully. "Sam. It's okay to feel what you are feeling. There isn't anything weird about it."Sam shifted again in her seat and sighed, "I wonder" Sam said with a sigh as she closed her eyes if it's anyone we know. I bet it's someone we know. It's always someone we know.""Sam""This town, this town this town" Sam stuttered as she fought to find the right words "This town everyone knows. They all know and they are all thinking that she got what was coming to her. When you are a bad seed bad things happen. Bad seed bad things." Sam weighted her arms like scales showing how they balanced out. "Bad seed bad things, that's why I lost my mother when I was born given another mother who hated me a father who used me lost my brother and daughter. It's all simple Alexis. Bad seed, bad things. Fate I guess its just fate" She rambled "Bad things bad seed it explains it all"Alexis leaned over and put her hand over Sam's. She knew that Sam had to be able to ramble and to vent. She knew she needed an outlet, but she didn't know how far to let her go how much to let her say. "Sam, you've made mistakes in your life. Some bigger than others however I know with every fiber of my being that YOU are not a bad seed. Me not being able to be around for your childhood has nothing to do with you being a bad seed. That wasn't your fault, you're mother not loving you was her own fault. She missed out on this wonderful child. I know you were a great child, smart pretty adventurous maybe a bit mouthy but wonderful, and your father he saw it. He loved you the best way he could, best way he knew how. He did hurt you though, I know he did but it wasn't because you were evil Sam. Losing your baby, my granddaughter." Alexis said softly "Wasn't fair, wasn't right. Both Lila and Kristina should have been granted happy healthy childhood but life got in the way. But again it has nothing to do with you being evil. Danny" Alexis sighed "He died because of my selfishness, but again nothing about you being evil. This. What happened to you last night," Alexis stopped as she watched Sam flinch a little. "You being raped Sam was not you're fault and it's not because you are evil or a bad seed. You are Samantha McCall my beautiful smart wonderful twenty seven year old daughter."Sam looked at Alexis as a tear rolled down her cheek she wiped it away "I don't." Sam stammered. I can't. I.." Sam UN buckled her seatbelt and slid down to the floorboard of the car. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob."Sam," Alexis started to stay when a car horn blared at her. She looked up and noticed traffic was beginning to move all of a sudden. She sighed that figures, she wanted nothing more than to pull her daughter off of the car floor and into her arms. * * *"Lucky" Alexis said with a sad smile as she got out of her car. "Sam's not in the best of company right now."Lucky leaned on his car where he was parked in Alexis's driveway. "Nikolas told me" Alexis nodded "She's not holding up well Lucky, she's on the car floor, I need to get her inside, get a bit of food into her and a pain killer, She's in pain."Lucky frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Is there anything I can do to help?""You can try and help me get her in, but if she resists in anyway than please back away, she's agitated but she's talking. I need to keep her from retreating too far into herself.""With all due respect Alexis" Lucky said in a low tone. "Why do you get to call all the shots?"Alexis studied Lucky carefully before she spoke. "I am her mother. Lucky I know you two are dating, and that you two are close but I am a mother, I've got to be the strongest one for her. I've got to be the one that she can find comfort in.""She can find comfort in me" Lucky triedAlexis nodded "She can and will but Lucky" She sighed "She's self destructive and she's got some bad genes of with drawl, I know how to handle that better and Lucky with all due respect Sam and I are working on a mother daughter relationship. It's safe to her right now. You and her have a sexual relationship and that could it set her further back right now."Lucky sighed "I won't stop you from handling this how you think it's best, I just wanted to know you're reasoning and logic behind her. You are her mother and sometimes mother's do know best. If she gets agitated I'll back off right away."Alexis smiled 'Thank you Lucky."He nodded and opened Sam's car door and knelt down. He placed his hand on her back causing her to jump a bit. She relaxed a little at his voice. "Hi Sam, it's just me and Lucky. I am going to help you into the house ok"Sam moved a little and reached out with her arms allow Lucky to pick her up. She didn't say anything to him. Just gave him a small smile before closing her eyes carried her into the house and stopped in his tracks when Kristina ran to him."LUCKY! Why is my sister crying? Is she okay?" Kristina stood on her tiptoes "Sam, don't cry!"Sam sucked in some air and took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and squirmed so Lucky would her down. She wiped her eyes then walked over to her little sister and knelt down. She hugged Kristina to her. "It's okay Kristina," She whispered into her sister's ear. "It's okay, I just don't feel good.""Oh" Kristina nodded "Mommy said you were sick. Don't worry I cry sometimes when I don't feel good. Especially if I throw up, did you throw up in mommy's car? It's okay if you did she doesn't get mad."Sam smiled as she kissed her sister "It's not that kind of sick, it's the kind where you just hurt.""Oh" Kristina nodded understandingly "Yeah that's not fun, tell you what?" She said pushing her long hair off of her shoulders. "You go to bed and I'll bring you something nice to drink."Sam nodded "That sounds like a plan to me."Kristina eyed Lucky "Don't worry Lucky I got it from here, come on Sam I'll tuck you in" She said grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her smiled as she watched her daughter's go. "Kristina loves her big sister""As much as Sam loves Kristina" Lucky agreed as he ran his fingers through his hair again. "Can you keep me posted?"Alexis nodded as she laid her hand on Lucky's shoulder "Sure, thank you Lucky. Thank you for treating my daughter with respect.""Sam deserves only the best" Lucky smiled "And I am going to give her the best.""I am sure you are" Alexis agreed "I am going to go give Sam some of her pain killers to help her sleep for a bit, I rescheduled her doctors appointment until tomorrow, maybe afterwards you would like to join us for lunch?"Lucky nodded with a smile "I'd like that." He said as he headed for the door. "Thanks Alexis" He smiled before he left the lake house.

"ALEXIS!" Sam screamed as she sat up in her bed. "ALEXIS ALEXIS ALEXIS" She tried to move over but she couldn't. "MOM!""Sam what?" Alexis rushed into the room. "I am sorry, I was just laying Molly down." Alexis's eyes darted down to the blood that was covering Sam's sheets. She then looked up at Sam. She was pale and shaking. "Alright Sam, it's ok" Alexis said seriously as she reached down and grabbed Sam's cell phone. She dialed a number and waited. "Ric, It's Alexis. I need you to get over to my house right away. Viola just left for the night I need someone to sit with Kristina and Molly while I take Sam to the hospital." She paused and listened "She's bleeding. I um" Alexis cleared her throat "Between her legs. It might have something to do with the…" Alexis nodded "Good glad to hear that, can you come? Thanks see you soon." She hung up the phone and dialed it again. "I need to talk to Dr. Kelly Lee." Alexis brushed back of Sam's hair with her free hand while she waited. "This is Alexis Davis. My daughter Samantha McCall is your patient. She was in the ER last night after she was brutally raped. Now she's bleeding heavily. "Yes we'll be there with in the hour." Alexis flipped off the phone and helped Sam stand up. "Come on lets get you to the hospital.""Alexis?" Sam questioned as she looked at all the blood. "What's wrong with me?"* * *"Miscarriage" Liz whispered in shock as Dr. Lee filled her in. "What? No. Sam can't even get pregnant.""No she can" Dr. Lee corrected. "She just can't carry to term.""How far along was she?" Liz whispered."Two months""Wow, poor Sam." Liz said softly "To be raped then to find out you lost a baby. I can't imagine.""Do you know who the father was?" Dr. Lee asked in a whispered tone to shrugged "My guess would be Luck…" She paused and paled. "Lucky.""Shame" Kelly said softly "Alright, we need to get back in there and fill Sam and Alexis in on what happened. And you need to help me clean Sam up. Sorry you have to do it. But we are short staffed on nurses today."Liz shrugged "It's my job, and believe it or not. I want to help Sam in some way. Most of the time I can't stand her. But this, this is more than anyone should have to handle." * * *"So what's going on with Sam?" Alexis demanded the second Dr. Lee entered the room."There is not easy way to put this" Dr. Lee said softly as she looked from Sam to Alexis. "Sam, just had a spontaneous abortion of a fetus.""I miss carried?" Sam looked up in shock. "I didn't.. I couldn't… I wasn't." She grabbed Sam's hand as she moved out of Elizabeth's away. She kissed Sam's knuckles."No" Sam shook her head as she looked up at Alexis "Tell them they are lying. Sue them! They are lying.""Shh Sam" Alexis whispered "No one is lying to you.""They have to be" Sam sobbed. She jerked her hand away from Alexis and buried her face into frowned as she ran her fingers through Sam's hair. "Sorry" She mouthed to Dr. LeeShe smiled and nodded "It's okay" She mouthed back.* * *"I just don't know what to do!" Alexis threw her purse down at the table."Problems?" Jerry asked."Thanks for lunch" Alexis smiled sitting down."We haven't had it yet." Jerry countered."Thanks for inviting me then" Alexis smirked "I needed a break from being a mother for an hour.""Problems?" Alexis nodded "Well yeah, Sam just had a miscarriage"Jerry spit out the drink he'd taken "She what?"Alexis nodded "And of course she's devastated. She didn't even know she was pregnant. But still not only has she been raped she's lost the baby she was carrying. I don't know how to comfort her. Molly is teething molars they are just killing her and nothing I can do will comfort her, and between her two sisters needing lots of my attention Kristina's feeling left out and is acting out a bit.""Kristina acting out?"Alexis nodded "She threw her doll stroller at Sam today when Sam wouldn't read to her. The thing hit Sam's lip and split it open. So Sam being emotional started crying, which made Kristina start crying since she didn't actually mean to hurt her sister."Jerry sighed "I am sorry"Alexis smiled "It's alright, I wouldn't trade one second of it. I love my girls. All three of them. No matter how whiney clingy emotional stubborn or grumpy they get. They are mine. All mini me's in some way or another."Jerry pretended to faint. "Now that is a scary thought."Alexis threw her napkin at him and smiled "Thank you, I needed this"Jerry kissed her hand and then looked at the menu "What do you say we order?""I'd say you were brilliant" Alexis smiled as she looked at her menu.

"I want news" Jerry hissed into his phone "That's not good enough! I want the men that did this to Sam McCall found now!""Jerry?" Jerry jumped and turned around "Carly you scared the day lights of me""Good" Carly smiled "Why are you talking about Sam?"Jerry shoved his phone into his pocket. "I don't know what you are talking about?""You were talking about Sam McCall. Why?"Jerry raised her eyebrow "Do you always ease drop on other peoples conversations?""Yes" Carly nodded "I am known for it. Why were you talking about Sam?""Because" Jerry sighed "I need information on her.""Ooooh really? What has the little witch done now?"Jerry glared at Carly "She's done nothing wrong. Expect walk down a dark alley late at night all by herself." He shook his head "She just got a little bit to cocky"Carly frowned "Jerry? What happened to Sam?""Sam was attacked and brutally raped last night. Right down by Kelly's. Where you walk. Where Alexis walks. Where Sam walks obviously" He shook his head "It was a heinous crime."Carly's hand flew up to her mouth "Oh my. Is she ok?""After being raped?""Right" Carly sighed, "Of course she's not ok. Where is she?""With her mother where she belongs"Carly nodded "Good, Alexis will take care of her. That's very good. Alexis can turn into a fierce woman when one of her cubs are messed with."Jerry scoffed and smiled "Well Alexis is foaming at the mouth right now with anger.""Normally" Carly sighed, "I'd pay good money to see that. But under the circumstances I feel so bad for her.""I do too," Jerry agreed."I wouldn't know how to handle that as a mother. Sam's just got to be a wreck, and there is no bandage.""You have no idea, how big of a bandage she'd need to heal her pain at this point." Carly raised her eyebrow "Something else happened?""She was pregnant I guess." Jerry ran his hand over his jaw. "She didn't know about it either. She lost the baby."Carly shook her head "Sam wants a baby so bad. But I didn't think she could get pregnant.""She can, she just can't carry to term""Oh" Carly frowned "Well, that's still not too comforting when you are already in pain. So what were you doing?""I am trying to find the men that did this to her. They will NEVER hurt another woman again"* * *"No" Sam turned her head away."Oh for crying out loud Samantha McCall! You are acting worse than your sisters." Alexis groaned."So?" "THEY ARE SIX AND TWO" Alexis stressed."Yeah" Sam grumbled"Please Sam, you'll feel so much better.""I highly doubt that" Sam muttered as she sank further under her covers."Don't make me do something you aren't going to like!" Alexis warned shaking her finger at Sam."Oh like what?" Sam quipped "Oh not uh I don't think so" Alexis grumbled as she climbed onto Sam's bed and over Sam. She sat on Sam's hips carefully to not hurt her as she grabbed her arms to keep from struggling "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!""ALEXIS!" Sam yelled "GET OFF OF ME! Geeze! Where did you become so freakishly strong?""Knock….." Carly pushed opened Sam's door. "Viola let me in" She asked wide eyed "Alexis what on earth are you doing to Sam?""CARLY!" Alexis smiled broadly "I can't believe I am saying this! But I am so glad to see you.""You are?" Carly asked stepping backwards."Very much so! I have a stubborn pig headed daughter.""Could have told you that" Carly smirked."Right, I am sure you could have. However, my daughter is refusing to take this medicine her doctor gave her today and I could use some help."Carly shook her head "You two are freak shows. Freak shows" She muttered as she climbed onto the bed."Oh you've got to be KIDDING ME!" Sam laughed angrily "This is not happening""Open your mouth and take it by yourself and Carly and I will both leave you alone." Alexis turned her head "No! I don't want it! I just want to die.""Not on my watch" Alexis shrugged as she handed the medicine to Carly and resumed her spot of holding Sam down."I can't believe I am doing this" Carly shook her head "Where is a camera when you need it?" She managed to open Sam's mouth just enough to drop the medicine groaned and gave up swallowing it with out a second Carly and Alexis climbed off of her and Alexis handed her a bottle of water. "So it doesn't get caught in your throat.""How kind" Sam glared as she took a sip of the turned to Carly "So what do we owe this visit?""I" Carly looked down at her hands "Just came over to see if I could help at all."It was Alexis's turn to look surprised. She then smiled "Well you did. Thank you very much."Carly looked at Sam before she sat down on the bed beside her. "So Lulu, bought me this completely cheesy chick flick of a movie for my birthday. And we've been planning on watching it together. But you know she's so busy and I've been dying to watch it. I was wondering if you'd like to watch it with me"Sam frowned "Carly, you hate me. The feeling is mutual remember?"Carly shrugged "I don't care who I watch it with, as long as it's a girl and over the age of ten.""You know, I think that's a great idea" Alexis smiled "Do you mind if I watch too?""The more the merrier."Sam rolled her eyes "It's not going to work Carly. It's not going to work at all.""What?" Carly asked putting on her most innocent look. "Ooh I just had a brilliant idea! I'll invite Bobbie over too! Then you and I can watch it with our mothers. You know the one thing we have in common given up for adoption babies reunited with their mothers.""And sleeping with their husbands" Sam grumbled "We both did that too.""Samantha!" Alexis scolded. "I am terrible sorry Carly, she's just in a foul mood today.""It's Sam" Carly shrugged "She's always in a foul mood. I don't care! I also know I always get my way too. I am calling Bobbie and having her bring baked frozen pizza's.""And I'll make popcorn and have Viola put the girls to bed.""It's not going to work" Sam grumbled. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Carly smirked "Come on Carly, you can help me set up the den" Alexis motioned Carly out of Sam's room shutting the door behind her. "Carly" Alexis said once the door was shut "I don't know what scam you're trying to pull."Carly held up her hands "Alexis, I swear, I am just trying to help. I heard. I know how awful and crumby she must be feeling right now. I was just thinking if she could get her mind off her pain for two hours then it's a step. She can focus on how much she hates me. Or she can enjoy the movie and have a good time. I personally don't care which one she chooses." Carly's big blue eyes locked with Alexis's brown ones. "I really just want to help. Sam's not my favorite person but no one should have to feel as low as she feels right this second."Alexis reached forward and grabbed Carly's hand and squeezed "I think you're going off some scar of your own past aren't you?""I was alone' Carly said quickly "No mama, no one who gave a care in the world about me. Sam's got you. She's not alone. I won't let her be alone either. NO one should have to feel that pain," Carly said quickly before she headed down the hall to make her phone calls.

"I can't believe they are both asleep" Bobbie said as she ran her fingers through Carly's long golden locks. Carly had ended up putting her head on her mother's lap half way through the movie. Alexis had been sitting next to Bobbie with a bowl of popcorn between them nodded. She'd managed to get Sam to lay down the same way after twenty minutes or so after Carly. She'd seen Sam rubbing her eyes and blinking hard. The minute Sam had put her head down on Alexis's lap she'd been out.

Alexis tucked in the blanket around Sam more and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "That was a pretty good movie. Too bad the girls slept through the end"

Bobbie continued playing with Carly's hair as she looked at the TV. "I wasn't able to take care of Carly. I wanted her so bad. But I knew I was so self destructive I would have hurt her. Giving her up was the best thing I could have done for her. And she got a mother who loved her. Maybe not the best life but she had someone that loved her. But I'll tell you moments like this make me miss her childhood."

Alexis looked down at Sam and ran her finger down Sam's dark hairline. "I. Probably could have pulled it off. I had money. My father arranged for the adoption but if he'd been willing to help. I could have pulled it off. Samantha would have been so much better with me Bobbie. I hate the fact that I wasn't there for her growing up. I hate the fact that she wasn't loved. Our babies needed to be loved"

Bobbie nodded "They deserved the mothers that we are to our children. Not the ones we were to them."

"I am trying to make up for it now." Alexis said quietly "It was hard at first."

"Yeah" Bobbie nodded with a slight scoff "When your child sleeps with your husband it makes it very hard. But our girls did that to hurt us and themselves. They wanted us so badly. Carly is such a self destructive person."

"As is Sam" Alexis nodded

"That she stooped so low to steal my husband. Yet I love her. I see me in her. I see her father in her. And now no matter what she does or how spoiled she acts I can't help but love my daughter."

"I love my daughter too." Alexis nodded "So much it hurts. First born children capture you in a different way. Kristina and Molly are my world and my babies. But Sam's had my heart the longest. Even if she wasn't with me she had it. I loved that little girl every day of her life. In fact when I was pregnant with Kristina I worried I wouldn't be able to love her enough since my heart belonged to child I'd only seen once. But the second I laid eyes on Kristina I knew my heart had room for all my children. Then that love for both of my girls became so STRONG. It made me want to put Kristina in a bubble and keep her hidden from the world. I didn't want to lose that baby. It's hard letting go of that. Letting her grow up."

"I was the same with Lucas and BJ" Bobbie said softly "Then when BJ died. My heart shattered I'd lost two of my children. One was god knows where and the other was in the ground. I wanted to take Lucas and run away with him. I even packed a bag to do that. But I couldn't" She smiled "Of course."

Sam jerked in her sleep and Alexis stopped talking for a moment and laid her hand on Sam's cheek. "Shh, Sam it's okay your safe. I am here." She then looked at Bobbie "I want to kill the men that touched her."

"I can imagine" Bobbie nodded "I know Carly's been through something similar but she won't give me details."

"She was so good with Sam tonight" Alexis beamed "I know the two hate each other. But she got Sam to laugh a few times. It was great."

"Carly can surprise you." Bobbie nodded as she yawned "Thank you for having us both over. It was nice just to spend time with my daughter."

"No, thank you." Alexis smiled "It was nice to spend time with the girls. It was also nice to have some one who really understands what its like to have be a mother of a grown long lost child."

"We should start a support group" Bobbie laughed as she moved Carly's hair around "Well I should be getting her home to Jax. And myself home." Bobbie ran her manicured nails up and down Carly's spine "Carly,.. Carly honey wake up. Lets get you home to your husband and boys."

Carly slowly sat up and smiled at Bobbie "Hi mama."

"Hi, baby. Sleep well?"

Carly stretched as she sat up "I think so." She looked at Alexis "I'll be in contact."

Alexis nodded "Thank you again Carly."

"Anytime" Carly paced her hand on Sam's cheek "Hang in there Sam. It gets better" She whispered as she helped her mother up and grabbed her keys. "Bye Alexis."

"Bye ladies drive safe."

"We will take care. Call me if you need anything" Bobbie said seriously as she placed her hand on Carly's back and led her out of the lake house.

Alexis played with Sam's dark hair for a few minutes before she tapped her nose "Come on Sam. Lets get you into your bed."

Sam sat up and looked at Alexis as she rubbed her eyes "Your bed?" She whispered.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?"

Sam nodded as she placed her hand on her stomach "I…Know it's babyish but."

"Honey, you've been through so much the past few days. If you want to sleep with me it's ok." Alexis helped Sam stand up and led her into her room.

"Don't tell Carly" Sam whispered to Alexis as she crawled under the covers of Alexis's great big bed. "But movie night was kind of fun."

Alexis changed out of her sweats and into her actual night gown. She hung the robe beside her bed before sliding into bed with Sam. "I won't tell Carly if you won't" She grinned "But I had fun too. We'll have to do it again"

"Oh" Sam crinkled her nose "We aren't turning into Carly likers are we?"

Alexis laughed as she shook her head "No.. No way. Just movie fans?"

"Sounds better."

"Alright Sam. Close your eyes get some rest."

Sam complied and closed her eyes "Night mom."

"Night sweet baby" Alexis said softly as she kissed her cheek and then laid close to her "I love you."

"Love you too" Sam said sleepily as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Jerry walked down the pier with his cell phone to his ear. He gave a light nod then cleared his throats. "Are you sure?" He listened intently "And they for sure Raped Sam? Thank you very much. An reward will be given to you. Keep your eyes open. Thank you." He flipped his cell phone off and thought about the address that was just given to him. He grabbed a pen and paper from a near by phone booth and wrote down the numbers before he forgot.

* * *

Alexis stretched in her bed. She moved her arm over expecting to find Sam. She was surprised when she found the bed empty. Her mind relived the nights events. First Carly and Bobbie had been over and they watched some cheese chick flick. Carly and Sam had fallen asleep and slept through most of it. Then Bobbie and Alexis had talked about their daughters. After they left Sam had requested to sleep with Alexis which was fine with her. Twice during the night Sam had woken up gasping for air. She'd whimper and curl up in a ball and hold herself slightly as if she was trying to protect herself. Alexis would run her fingers down Sam's spine and she'd calm down right away. So Alexis was surprised to not find Sam next to her. She thought for sure she'd be tired. She climbed out of bed and wrapped her robe around her and walked out into the kitchen.

"Mmm Coffee" Alexis inhaled the scent "You made coffee" She smiled at Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on her own coffee doing a word find with Kristina.

Sam nodded "And Pancakes. Yours are just in the oven staying warm. The rest of us ate. Viola took Molly to her tumble thing and Kristina is waiting for her carpool ride to school."

"Yep" Kristina nodded "Carrie-Anne's mom's going to drive today"

"Great" Alexis sighed with a smile "She's the one that had a baby at sixteen and talks to you girls about how cool it is to be a young hip mom."

"You had a baby at sixteen" Sam sang quietly as she tapped her foot against the table leg.

Alexis nodded and smiled "Yes, yes I did. But I don't go around encouraging six year old children to want to live that dream."

Sam nodded "Good point."

"I am not sorry I had a baby at sixteen." Alexis defended "I just know it's not a good thing. You know."

Sam nodded "I am not saying anything. You don't have to defend yourself to me. I know you love me."

"A lot" Alexis nodded "I wouldn't change it for the world. I'd just made sure to have kept you."

"I know mom" Sam smiled as she took another sip of coffee.

Kristina looked back and forth between her mother and sister and shook her head. "I am staying out of this one." She smiled "Sam! I found it look" She pointed to the word "There it is Bubblegum. Circle it"

Sam nodded and circled the word on the word search. "There all done"

"We did it in less then half an hour" Kristina beamed "That's a new record for us."

Sam laughed "That's right."

"Tomorrow we'll have to beat it ok?" Kristina said grabbing her bag as she heard a car horn blare.

"Deal" Sam nodded.

"Love you Sis" Kristina kissed Sam before she ran over to Alexis and threw her arms around her "Love you too mommy have a good day."

Alexis hugged her tightly "By love, there is lunch money in your bag. Don't forget to give your teacher the permission form. Have a good day."

"You too" Kristina grinned before she ran out the door.

"Coffee and pancakes huh?" Alexis asked reaching into the oven to pull out her own plate "How am I ever going to repay you?"

Sam looked up and shook her head "You don't.. You don't have to repay me mom."

Alexis smiled and kissed the top of Sam's head before sitting down in the chair across from her. "Thank you for the coffee. How are you feeling?" She glanced at the clock "You need to take your antibiotics soon. Do you need a pain killer too?"

Sam smiled "I am fine, I already took my morning pills."

Alexis nodded "Good, and you're not in pain? You didn't sleep well."

"Trust me I know" Sam smiled "I'll probably grab a nap later."

"Good plan" Alexis smiled "I am off all week you know." She said after a second "I want to spend some alone time with you."

"Really?"

"Really" Alexis nodded

"Will you come with me to my apartment."

"Sam I don't want you going home yet" Alexis said cutting her off quickly.

"No no I know" Sam smiled "To be really honest with you. I am not ready to go home. I am" She took a deep breath and hung her head in shame "I am scared that those men will find me."

"oh my baby" Alexis sighed softly as she reached out and touched Sam's hand "They won't find you. And you don't have to feel bad for being scared. I understand. I want you to stay as long as you want. I'd even prefer it you MOVED all the way back home for awhile. I want more time with you. With your sister's. I like having another adult in the house with me. Gives me more to talk about. Though I do like talking to Kristina about Hannah Montanna and Sparkles and kitties. And I like trying to teach Molly to talk in full sentences in general don't get me wrong there. But I like having someone I can have grown up talk with"

Sam laughed "After the last few days are you sure that's me?"

"Sam" Alexis shook her head "You've been hurt so bad. The last few days are very understandable. Don't beat yourself up."

Sam locked eyes with Alexis and took a deep breath "Thanks mom. I" Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to not cry "I couldn't deal with this with out you. I need you so bad. It's true mommy's make you feel better."

Alexis's heart melted as she got up and pulled Sam into her arms "I wish this mommy could fix this for you. Make it where it never happened."

"You can't" Sam sniffled "But you're doing this the best way. I love you mom."

"I love you" Alexis whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam took another minute then pulled herself away "Alright this mush crap is over. Lets go out and do something."

Alexis laughed "As long as you take it easy we can do anything you want."

Sam grinned "Really? Manicure and pedicures and lunch at Kelly's?"

"That's just what I was thinking" Alexis grinned as she got up "Lets go get ready."

"Okay" Sam smiled at Alexis thank you.

Alexis watched Sam leave the room and let out a sigh of relief when she saw some of the old sparkle back in Sam's eyes. "That's my girl" She whispered after her "I knew you could do this"

* * *

Alexis entered the lake house with Molly on her hip. She smiled at Sam and Lucky on the couch watching an old black and white movie "Hi kids"

"Hi mom" Sam pulled her head off Lucky's lap and stood up to greet her mother. "Hi Molly"

"Saaaam" Molly smiled "Ucky" She grinned.

"I think it is so cute she can't say L's" Sam giggled.

"I am not so sure I do" Lucky grinned "She calls me Ucky. She thinks I am yucky."

"She doesn't think your yucky" Sam playfully slapped him as Alexis set Molly on the ground who ran right to Lucky.

"Ucky!" She cheered.

Lucky smiled and picked her up and began tickling her.

Alexis smiled "I can take her. You two go back to your movie"

"She's okay" Lucky promised as he continued to play with Molly.

Alexis nodded "I'll be in the kitchen ordering dinner. Are you two staying?"

"I was actually thinking of taking Sam out tonight"

Sam's eyes went to Lucky "You were?"

"Something nice."

"Oh?"

"Is that ok with you?"

Sam nodded "Sure"

"Alright" Alexis smiled

* * *

Sam snuck into the lake house quietly trying not to make any noise.

"Hello Samantha" Alexis called as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Sam screamed and jumped back. Her hand flew over her heart "You scared the shit out of me!" She snapped "Were you waiting up for me?"

"Sorry" Alexis smirked "And actually no. I couldn't sleep, I have a huge case coming up and all I can do is think about my next movement." She then eyed Sam "How was your night?"

Sam moved to the couch and laid back on it. "It was good, we had dinner at the Metro Court went for a walk down by the docks. Then played pool at Jakes. He then brought me home"

Alexis sat down next to Sam on the couch and studied her daughter "Sam, why don't you two spend the night at your apartment? Have a romantic night away."

Sam's eyes got huge as she looked up at Alexis "Are you saying you don't want me here anymore?"

"No..no no darling" Alexis shook her head as she grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it. "You've held onto the apartment for a reason. I love that you're here. But Sam you've held onto your apartment for a reason. Maybe you and Lucky should take advantage of it. Have a night out with no kids or mothers."

Sam looked at her fingers "You guys don't bother me."

"Your doing so well Sam" Alexis smiled "I am so proud of you."

"Your right" She said quickly as she stood up "A romantic night with Lucky would be good. I'll arrange it for this week." She stretched "I am going to head to bed. It's so late"

Alexis smiled "Tell me about it. I should try and get some sleep too"

"Goodnight" Sam bent down and gave Alexis a quick peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight my darling" Alexis smiled as she watched Sam scurry out of the room. She watched her proudly. In the last two months since the rape. Sam had grown so much. She was stronger, She grew closer to her mother and sister's. and she wasn't sneaking into Alexis's bed in the middle of the night anymore. Her clothing was going from sweats back to her regular clothing. She was more confident in herself. She smiled a wonderful smile and laughed more. She was doing so great and Alexis had never been so happy for her daughter as she was now.

* * *

Sam let out a whimper and sat up quickly. She placed her hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around the room and let out a sigh. Just another bad dream. She rubbed her arms trying to get the small hair on her arms to go down. She got out of bed a few minutes later making her way into the bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes, her fizzy hair.

"You're a winner Sam." She glared at herself in the mirror "Why would Lucky want you?" She was in a trance of self hatred. She had been trash all her life. Now she felt it. Her body had never felt so trashy. Her hands shook as she lowered her sweats. They fell to the ground in a pool of black cloth. She reached up. Up high she had to stand on her tiptoes. She found the broken glass in it's hidden just above the medicine cabinet. It had dried blood spots over the edges. She lowered her under ware slowly. Her fingers traced the bubbled out scabs and scars on her hip bones. Each one was a reminder of how worthless she was.

Sam found a fresh spot and put the glass to her skin. Her eyes traveled to the mirror. She watched herself as she allowed the glass rip her flesh open. "You disgusting whore" She said in a cold tone. She then looked down and watched the blood run down her leg. It was cleansing. She watched it a few minutes longer. Before she reached up and replaced the glass. She then grabbed some Kleenex and held it to the wound. Once it had stopped bleeding she threw the tissue in the trash and pulled up her clothes. "Now I can sleep" She said to herself before she went back to bed.

* * *

"Coffee and French toast? I am the luckiest mommy ever" Alexis smiled as she entered the kitchen to find her three wonderful girls. She bent down and kissed her sticky toddler "Yummy huh baby?"

"Yummmy. Bite?" Molly tried to offer her some French Toast.

"Thank you my love" Alexis smiled "But mommy has her own plate."

"K" Molly shoved her bite into her mouth and grinned.

Alexis laughed and moved behind Kristina "Good morning Angel. I love that headband."

Kristina grinned "I got dressed and did my own hair."

"I see, you are such a big girl now." She kissed the top of her head "I love you."

"I love you too mommy" Kristina smiled as she glanced at the clock "Oh I have to go get my shoes before my ride gets here. EEEEEEEE" She squealed as she ran from the room.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Alexis stopped behind Sam. She wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind and rested her chin on the top of Sam's head. She left Sam flinch under her touch but relax a second later. "Thank you for breakfast Sam. Did you sleep ok last night?"

"Yes mom, and your welcome" Sam replied with a smile.

"Good" Alexis held her a second longer before moving to her chair. She took a sip of her coffee before cutting into her breakfast "Sooo good" She smiled at Sam. "What are your plans for today? Are you still on break at the studio?"

Sam nodded "We start taping again next week. I think I am going to surprise Lucky with lunch at work."

"That sounds nice" Alexis smiled "Are you two going to spend the night at your apartment tonight?"

Sam cleared her throat and looked down at her plate "Maybe, Lucky.. He.." She stumbled to find the right words "Has Cam tonight."

Alexis raised her eyebrow "He does?"

"Yes'

"Oh, well nice for him. Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe" Sam smiled "But if not. That's ok too."

"No rush sweetheart, you guys just really deserve a nice adult night."

Sam stood quickly "Yes, I know. I can't wait. I got to go swim."

"Swim?"

Sam nodded "Exercise."

"Ok"

"Bye" She called before she ran out of the room.

"I guess it's just you and I huh munchakin?" Alexis smiled at Molly

"Mamma and Molleeeee" She squealed.

"That's right Mommy and Molly" Alexis smiled at her baby.

* * *

Jerry entered Alexis's office "Darling"

Alexis put a hand over the phone as she looked up at him "Have you heard of knocking? I am on the phone Jerry"

"Hang up" Jerry shrugged "What I have to tell you is more important"

Alexis shook her head "I can't. Come back later"

Jerry sat down on one of the chairs "I'll wait."

Alexis rolled her eyes dramatically before she removed her hand "Diane, I'll call you back" She hung up the phone and glared at Jerry "You are so lucky that wasn't a client."

"What I have to tell you is more important then any client"

Alexis rolled her eyes "I am sure that's not true."

"I found the men that raped Samantha" He said sitting back against the chair with is hands clasped together as he stared at Alexis intently.

"You did?" Alexis's eyes lit up. "I could kiss you"

"You should"

"I should" She grinned as she moved over to him and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. She then looked around to make sure the door was shut. She knelt down so their eyes were locked.

"Jerry" She whispered "Are they taken care of?"

Jerry smirked "You mean legally by the law right Ms. Davis?"

Alexis cleared her throat "Jerry, if I knew who those men were. I'd kill them with my bare hands. No one touches my daughter that way and lives."

"They won't ever hurt anyone's little girl again."

"Thank you" Alexis said quietly as her eyes filled with tears "That is one of the best things you could have ever done for me. How will I ever repay you?"

"Dinner, movie and a walk." Jerry winked.

"Wow your debt rate his high" Alexis whispered as she ran her finger down his cheek bone. "I am not sure I can afford that."

"You could repay me in other ways" Jerry said in a hungry filled voice as he brought Alexis's lips to his

Alexis returned the kiss and then pulled away "Dinner, movie and a walk" She agreed with a smile.

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tonight?"

"The girls. I think Sam's going with Lucky tonight and Viola is off. I can't find a babysitter."

Alexis nodded and then shook her head "No, wait. I think Lucky has Cam tonight. Maybe they can watch the girls with Cam. Let me call her and see if she's up to it."

Jerry handed Alexis his phone "Go a head darling."

Alexis scoffed as she pushed it into his hand "She's not likely to answer if your number comes up on your caller id. I'll use the mommy card" Alexis said picking up her own phone. "She'll answer for me."

* * *

"Now, your sure you guys don't mind?" Alexis asked as she clipped the back on to her earring.

"We're sure Alexis, go have fun." Lucky smiled as he bounced Jake on his hip.

Sam eyed Alexis suspiciously "You're really happy tonight."

"Is that a problem?" Alexis asked raising her eyebrow.

"Normally no" Sam shook her head "But this happy. It's a different happy. Did something happen today?"

Alexis grinned and pulled Sam into her arms and hugged her tightly "Just something amazing baby."

"Air, I need air" Sam said pulling away from Alexis. She rubbed her arms in a quick motion hoping no one would notice that her own mother's touch gave her goose bumps.

"I am sorry" Alexis smiled as she went on talking un aware of Sam's body language. "Jerry, he did the most amazing thing any mother could ever ask for."

"You're not PRGENANT? Tell me your not! Three, three is your limit."

"Three's my limit" Alexis promised "And no I am not pregnant. Thank you very much. And would be so horrible if I was?"

"No, but it wouldn't be fair" Sam mumbled under her breath.

"What is going on tonight Sam" Alexis put her hand on Sam's forehead.

"Nothing! Don't touch me ok" She said pulling away "I am fine. You've gotten to have three babies! I am twenty four years older then Molly. It'd be weird" Sam ranted "And not fair" She stated again "It should be me having babies! It's my time! But I can't.."

Alexis and Lucky's eyes were huge by the end of Sam's rant. "Sam" Lucky said "Honey…"

"I am fine!" Sam snapped. "So if you aren't pregnant what is it?" She asked as she turned to Alexis.

Alexis picked up her phone and began dialing.

"Hey.! Answer my question. What are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"I am cancelling with Jerry" Alexis said simply "I am not about to leave the girls with you in this mood. Your obviously tired or not feeling good. Because this isn't how my Sam acts."

"I AM FINE!" Sam glared as she grabbed the cell phone from her mother and hung it up. "And as much as I'd love you not to go with Jerry. I know you need to. So don't think about cancelling."

"I am not leaving the girls with you when you are this upset Sam. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to them."

Sam placed her hand on her hip "For the last time, I AM FINE"

"Which is why you are yelling?"

"Oh my lord! It's because you won't listen to me! So I went off on my baby rant! Are you really that surprised. My biological clock is ticking! I want babies. Lucky and I will be just fine watching the girls."

Alexis raised her eye brow and scratched her cheek before she looked at Lucky "If I am needed to come home sooner, just call me. I mean it. If any of the three girls need me tonight call me. I will come home right away."

Sam rolled her dramatically "Standing right here."

"Oh that I know" Alexis nodded "You my darling daughter have made your presence very clear. I wish you'd talk to me Sam. What's really bothering you."

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Sam glared "I said I am F-I-N-E"

Alexis took a calming breath before she put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Baby, do us both a favor and go to your room until I leave. Because at this point I am about ready to strangle you."

Sam shoved Alexis's hand off of her shoulder and rubbed her arms again "Mutual" She shook her head before disappearing down the hall.

Alexis looked to Lucky "Are you sure, you can watch all five of them tonight?"

"Five?"

"Molly, Cameron, Jake, Kristina and Sam."

Lucky smiled "Sam will be fine."

"Has she been like that all day?"

"Quiet, very quiet." Lucky sighed "I think she's just tired."

"I hope so. I hate it when she does this. When she builds those walls up. I can't bring them down."

"I'll work on it" Lucky smiled as he made Jake kiss Alexis "Now Jake, tell auntie Alexis to go have fun on her date with the mad man."

"Cute" Alexis said after she kissed Jake's cheek. "Call me if she needs me Lucky. I am serious. She hasn't been like this in months."

"I know"

"I am not as worried about my little girls right now as I am her."

"They'll all be fine' Lucky promised "But if they need you I'll track you down I promise."

Alexis nodded "Thank you Lucky."

* * *

"It was strange" Alexis said quietly as she slipped her hand into Jerry's. "Is this why we are walking down wooded paths, so I would hold your hand?"

Jerry grinned "Maybe. But actually no. I just know this pretty area. Back to your daughter."

"It was weird" Alexis stated again "She, just freaked out on me. No warning it was coming or nothing. Normally I can tell when Sam's about to have a melt down. I can always tell when my kids are going to have melt downs. They each rub their eyes once or twice. They begin moving in an uncomfortable ways and Kristina and Sam's eyes well up and turn red. Molly's nose crinkles. Those are my signs and I can normally ward off the melt down. Calm them down. I didn't even get to tell her. She just assumed I was pregnant. Which I have know idea where she'd get that crazy idea from. Not that I go bragging about my sex life especially with my daughter, but.." Alexis blushed when she realized what she was talking about with Jerry.

Jerry smirked as he led Alexis out into a clearing where there was a pond a bench and twenty different kind of roses bushes.

"Oh Jerry, it's so amazing!" Alexis exclaimed "Thank you for bring me here."

"I hope it relaxes you."

"It's very nice."

Jerry cut a rose off the push and worked on de thorning it before he tucked it behind her ear. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are."

"Yes" Alexis smirked "In matter of fact Kristina told me that today."

"Smart child"

Alexis laughed "She is a smart child. I think I'll keep her."

"Good plan." Jerry nodded "What about the other two?" He whispered into her ear "Are they keepers."

Alexis's skin tingled and she swallowed hard. "Molly is smart as a whip and cute as a button. I'll keep her. I thought about trading Sam in for a new model tonight, but she's pretty cute too. I think I'll keep her too."

"And I'll keep their mama" Jerry whispered as he pulled Alexis in for a kiss.

Her hands went to his hair. She need the kiss. She couldn't get enough. "Jerry" She whispered in a hungry tone.

"Shh, it's okay darling I'll keep you and your babies safe." His hands moved under her shirt. His finger tips ran up and down her spine.

Alexis's own hand moved to his shirt. She began unbuttoning it but stopped and pulled away. "No, not here."

"Baby, no one is going to find us. This is a very secluded area."

Alexis bit her lip as she studied his eyes.

"It's okay my darling." He pulled her back to him and this time she couldn't have pulled away if she tried.

* * *

"Three thirty five in the morning" Sam commented as Alexis came in the front door "Did you turn into a teenager all of a sudden? Forget what a phone was mother!"

"Samantha!" Alexis flipped the lights on and glared at her. "Who is the mother here?"

"Good question! Because my mother wouldn't stay out this late and not call her daughter! I was worried SICK! I thought.." Sam's voice cracked and she began to rock back and forth. Her eyes began turning as she gave Alexis a piercing glare. "I.. Thought…" She couldn't bring the words to her mouth.

"You thought what?" Alexis asked calmer as she moved over to Sam and ran her fingers down to her jaw and tilted it up so she could see her eyes. "You thought I was being raped?"

Sam looked away angrily "Yes! Damn it! Yes. They knew who I was! They could have wanted more! They were sick bastards! They could have wanted you! It's common knowledge you're my mother!"

"It's okay Sam" Alexis whispered "They aren't going to hurt me."

"You don't know that Alexis!" Sam yelled.

"Hey, shh" Alexis said quietly "First off I do. And second of it's mom to you now. You don't get to go back. Once you started calling me mom it sticks. And finally lower your voice. You know Kristina gets upset if she hears you upset."

"Which is my fault because I am a stupid shot who shut Diego in front of my six year old sister. I know, I live with that guilt every day."

Alexis massaged her temples as she thought carefully on what she was going to say next. "No one blames you for that Sam. I don't. It was self defense if you hadn't fired back Kristina would have seen her big sister get hit with a bullet which would have been scarier. Don't beat yourself up for things you don't need to. And no one thinks you're a slug."

Sam turned her back to Alexis "Don't ever come home this late again with out calling me! You scared me to death! I couldn't even sleep."

"I've noticed" Alexis mumbled under her breath "Which is where your going to go right now. Your bed. Come on. We'll go lay down together for a bit. I'll tell you about my night." She placed her hand on Sam's back "And lets not forget who the mother is here." She said leading her down the hall to her room.

"Did Lucky go home?"

Sam nodded as she crawled onto her bed "After Kristina and Molly went to sleep. I sent him home. He wanted to stay but I didn't want him to."

"Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"No" Alexis sighed "I guess you don't." She began pulling the covers up around Sam as she laid down next to her. "So, did you want to hear my good news now?"

Sam nodded tiredly "K"

"Jerry found the men that raped you."

Sam's body froze as she turned and looked at her mother.

"Their dead Sam"

Sam swallowed hard "But." She stood quickly "I am going to be sick." She ran to her bathroom she slammed the door shut and threw the lock. She turned the fan on and then the water. Again she reached for the glass. She need to numb the pain before it ate her alive. Her hands shook as she lowered her pants to find a good place.

* * *

Sam's reaction took Alexis by complete surprise. She sat their stunned for a second before she went after her only to find the door locked. "Sam!" She called as she jiggled the handle "Sam baby let me in. I can help."

"Mommy?" Kristina came into the room rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Sister's sick" Alexis said kneeling down to Kristina. She held her arms open "Come here."

Kristina ran into her mother's arms "Is she going to ok?"

Alexis nodded "Of course she will be. Mommy will figure it out" She promised. "Lets go get you back in bed. So mama can get Sam back in bed."

* * *

Alexis tucked the blankets around Kristina "Was your sister acting alright tonight?"

"Sam?"

Alexis nodded

"She was ok. She played play doh with us and made cookies! They are so yummy."

"I bet my three cookie monsters ate them all" Alexis smirked

"Me Molly Cameron and Jake had two. But Sam she didn't have any."

"Molly and I" Alexis corrected "But Sam wasn't grumpy with you."

Kristina shook her head "No. Not at all."

Alexis nodded "So she didn't get snappy?"

"No not at all." Kristina said again "I only saw her grumpy before you left."

Alexis hated prodding her child for information but she wanted to make sure she had a lot of the facts. "Her and Lucky were nice to each other too?"

Kristina nodded "Uh uh, Sam was just quiet. Lucky kept asking if she was tired. She didn't have a lot to say."

Alexis smiled as Kristina rubbed her eyes "She must be sleepy. Maybe mommy should go make sure she's ok"

"Yeah" Kristina nodded "If you need me call"

"You've got it" Alexis kissed Kristina's forehead. "Go back sleep baby"

"K, night mommy" Kristina mumbled as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Sam placed the glass back in its hiding spot and held the towel to her wound. This one was the deepest one. She hadn't meant to go that deep. It'd probably need a bandage. She heard Alexis rattle the door a few times. Then heard Kristina's voice. She cringed she hadn't meant to wake her sister. But she'd use her as a distraction. She knew Alexis had gone into full time mommy mode with Sam since the rape. She was now linked into the over protective stage and her mother would find a screw driver to take down her door if she had to. Sam's eyes burned as she finally felt tired. She checked the wound and found it still bleeding. She exhaled loudly and found a bandage and taped it up. Now her eyes were heavy she needed to sleep. She moved to her bed. She couldn't bother with the covers. The second her head was on her pillow she was out.

* * *

Alexis made her way back to Sam's room and was stunned to find her in bed already asleep. "Sam?" She called out. When Sam didn't stir Alexis sighed and moved over to the window. She hated the fact that Sam slept with it open. Someone already broke into it once before taking her out of it. She clicked the lock and turned on the fan. She wasn't sure if the fan was safer then an open window. The thought of a fire made her nervous to but she had to pick. Sam's room just got so stuffy in the summer weather. She wanted her to sleep as long as she possibly could. God knows the girl needed it. Alexis moved over to Sam and carefully pulled the covers up around her. "Sleep well, I am sorry if I upset you. We'll talk more tomorrow that's a promise."

* * *

She shouldn't have stayed out so late with Jerry. Her body was feeling the lack of sleep. Alexis slammed the off button on the alarm clock. She hated it for waking her. She was dreaming the most perfect dream. They were far away from everything and everyone. Just her Jerry and her three girls. They were laughing. It was a nice dream. Reality set in now. It was time to get the girls up and ready. Herself ready and all of them out of the door by nine am. Normally Viola was there to help, but she was out of town visiting her sister that just had a baby. So now she had to get the girls ready and Molly off to her tumble class. Where Ric would meet them stay with her then take her to his house with his back up nanny. Alexis tied her robe tightly around herself as she made her way to the kitchen. She was stunned to find Kristina and Molly eating and dressed for the day. Molly's diaper bag and Kristina's bag and lunch plus her own lunch were all lined up on the counter. An empty cereal bowl and mug were in the sink.

"Morning girls" Alexis smiled through a yawn as she grabbed the cup of hot coffee waiting for her.

"Morning" Kristina said in between her toast.

"Mama!" Molly smiled before she jammed toast into her mouth getting butter and jam on her lips and chin. Alexis grabbed a napkin and wiped her up.

"Where's your sister?" Alexis asked.

"Putting her make up on, she got us ready made breakfast ate then said she had to go get pretty for the day." Kristina crinkled her nose "But she doesn't need make up. She's pretty with out it."

"She is" Alexis yawned as she nodded "Girls finish up. Mommy's going to go thank Sam for breakfast."

"K" Kristina greed "She seemed to be feelin better"

Alexis smiled and nodded "Good. That makes me happy."

Kristina grinned and nodded "Me too"

* * *

Alexis walked into Sam's room and heard her daughter humming in her bathroom. She smiled and tapped on the door.

Sam opened the door with her curling iron in her hand. "Morning mom" She moved back in to her bathroom and curled the last of her hair before un plugging it. She sprayed it quickly then smiled at Alexis "How are you this morning?"

"Tired, wondering why you aren't?" Alexis yawned "You got the same amount of sleep as I did."

Sam shrugged "I am fine."

"Where are you going today?"

"Meeting down on the set" Sam applied some blush to her cheeks "We're going to figure out where we are going with the show this year,"

"Sounds fun." Alexis nodded "Meet me for lunch?"

"I think I can arrange that." Sam nodded

"Metro court" Alexis nodded "I'll see you there at one. I've got to go get Molly from her highchair and cleaned."

Sam nodded "Ok"

"Ok, have a good day. Call me if you need me."

Sam nodded and added her eyeliner.

* * *

"Have lunch with me" Jerry grinned as he waltzed into Alexis' office. She hung up the phone and smiled "Hear of knocking?"

"Waste of time."

"Mmmm, matter of opinion."

"Mine is the right."

Alexis scoffed "One is full of ones self."

Jerry grinned "Lunch"

"Can't."

"You can"

"No"

"Please?"

Alexis shook her head "I'd love to honest. But I made plans to have lunch with Sam."

"Have dinner with her and the girls tonight" Jerry tried.

"I want her alone' Alexis said quietly. "I told her about the guys last night and reaction surprised me."

"Wasn't she happy?"

"She threw up."

"Gross"

Alexis nodded "Not what I was expecting."

"I can't imagine why not' Jerry grinned.

Alexis smiled "I just want to make sure she's ok. Kristina woke up in all the chaos and by the time I got back to her she was asleep."

"Do you think she's ok?"

Alexis shook her head "My gut is telling me something is wrong. Her attitude this morning would say I am wrong."

Jerry studied Alexis "You're a great mother Alexis. Those three girls are so blessed to have you. My advice to you is follow your gut."

Alexis nodded "Rain check on lunch?"

Jerry smiled "Since it's for your daughter. I'll take the rain check."

"Thank you" Alexis moved over and wrapped her arms around him. "And thank you for last night. It was amazing."

"Your most welcome my darling" Jerry whispered into her ear as finger down her jaw line causing her mouth to open inviting him in. He didn't have to think. He wanted her more then he wanted anyone.

She wanted him just as much.

* * *

"Hi mama" Sam came hurried in and bent down and kissed her mother's cheek before sitting down "Sorry I am late."

Alexis raised her eyebrow, she kissed Sam's cheeks all the time. But Sam was not the same. Especially now. She didn't seek touch. She didn't shrug it off if Alexis touched her but she didn't seek it. Something wasn't right. As upset as she was last night she was very chipper for that morning. "How's your day going?" Alexis smiled as she studied Sam.

"Good. Very. Finished a photo shoot for the promotion flyers. They turned out great."

"How could they not. Your beautiful"

Sam grinned "Thanks you of course."

Alexis rolled her eyes "IF you say so."

"What's the matter mom?" Sam asked.

"I am worried about my daughter"

"Molly or Kristina?"

"Neither of them. They are both fine and where they are supposed to be." Alexis cleared her throat.

"Can't be me. I am fine" Sam smiled and batted her eye lashes.

"You appear that way to the naked eye" Alexis agreed. "But to the mother's eye you are anything but. Want to explain what happened last night?"

"Lunch mom" Sam said seriously as her body language began changing like night and day. Alexis could see the clouds taking over her daughter's eyes.

"No, we need to talk." Alexis said seriously as she reached for Sam's hand and squeezed it.

"We don't need to talk!" Sam stood "We don't. I'll come to you when I want to talk! I don't want to talk. There is nothing to talk about! Nothing!"

"Why did you run out of the room last night and throw up? Because I told you those horrible men were gone."

Sam clenched her jaw "This isn't a public topic."

"But you can't lock me out of your bathroom here" Alexis shot.

"But I can do this!" Sam stood dropping her napkin to the table before she stormed out.

Alexis exhaled and grabbed her stuff before she ran after her daughter. She wasn't getting away this time. "Samantha" She ran after her as she managed to climb into Sam's truck before she started it. "Get out mom"

Alexis shook her head "No"

"Now"

"No"

Sam's body shook with anger before she bit down on her lip. "Please?"

Alexis shook her head "No, Sam we're talking today. Here in there or at home. Your choice."

Sam thought about it "Home"

Alexis nodded "Put the car in drive and take us home."

Sam's mind thought to the glass above her mirror. She nodded "Ok" She said quietly before she put the car into drive.

* * *

"I am hungry" Sam announced as they entered the lake house.

Alexis shook her head her daughter's mood had to be on a switch. One second she was happy the next she was angry. Now she was back to fine. The whole drive she'd stewed. "I suppose it is lunch time, if someone hadn't stormed from the table we'd have full stomachs right now."

Sam blushed "Sorry, I over reacted. But now I am hungry. What can we have?"

"Lets go look, but don't count on anything fancy. I haven't gone shopping in awhile and Viola's gone."

"I am ok with whatever, I have to go to the restroom. Will you start something?"

"What?"

"I don't care whatever you can find."

"It might be PPJ's or Chef Boy R Dee"

Sam flashed her charming smile "Both sound amazingly wonderful. You pick. I'll love it."

Alexis nodded "Okay honey."

Sam nodded and headed off for her bathroom.

"Right, lunch" She said just as her cell rang. "Hello Jerry" She smiled grabbing it out of her pocket and flipping it open.

"Hello darling, I just wanted to see how your lunch is going?"

"It changed, she stormed out. But I convinced her we were going to talk no matter what. So we came home" Alexis said going into the kitchen where she pulled out a can of Chef Boy R Dee "And now I am going to make a wonderful lunch"

"You are?" Jerry asked surprised "Do you hate your child?"

"Cute"

"No seriously"

Alexis frowned "I can heat a can of fake food"

"That's better" Jerry teased "How's your daughter acting?"

"Strange" Alexis sighed "I am very worried about her, my mom radar says something isn't right."

Jerry nodded "I am sure your right, you're a good mother"

Alexis blushed "I hope so"

"You are" Jerry promised "I'll let you go."

"I'll call you later' Alexis whispered with a smile "That's a promise"

"I'll hold your to that"

"I keep my word"

"Good bye My sweetheart."

Alexis blushed "Good bye" She said quickly before she hung up and shoved the phone into her pocket.

She went back to preparing their lunch. She poured two glasses of milk and sat down at the table. "SAM LUNCH" She called. She waited for a few minutes and grew board. "Samantha lunch" She called again as she headed for Sam's room. Just as Alexis was entering Sam's room Sam's cell phone started ringing. She spotted it on Sam's bed and read the ID. She flipped it open and smiled "Hi Lucky, it's Alexis, I'll get Sam for you. I just got to her phone first." She smiled as she knocked on Sam's bathroom door "Honey, Lucky's on the phone."

Sam's fumbled to grab a towel to stop the bleeding "Just a second!" She called quickly.

Alexis frowned at the tone in Sam's voice "Are you sick again?"

"NO" She stammered as she looked down to check the blood "No, I am ok. I'll be out in a minute"

Alexis smiled "Sam, I am going to open the door and hand you the phone. " She put her hand on the knob and turned it.

"No" Sam yelled "No please!"

Alexis pushed the door open "Sam honey I have…" She froze when she saw blood dropping on the floor. She saw the blood soaked rag in Sam's hands. Her pants were down there was glass sitting on the counter. "Oh my god! Lucky call back later" She said slamming the phone shut and tossing it behind her.

Sam quickly tried to pull up her pants and move "Lunch is ready?"

"What? What have you done to yourself?" Alexis asked in a voice she didn't recgonize. She felt like she was going to be sick. She had to pull it together. She could sick later but not right now. Right now she had to clean her daughter up.

"I I I" Sam stammered "Didn't do anything."

Alexis grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her to her. She yanked Sam's pants down quickly. She ignored Sam's gasp of shock and held her firmly as she began struggling. There were scars and scabs all over her hip bones. Big ones thin ones purple ones pussy ones. The newest one was deep. It was bleeding heavily. Sam's pants were soaked with blood. It was beginning to run down her legs. "My god."

"I am fine" Sam squirmed "I just.."

"Cut yourself with this?" Alexis glared as she grabbed the blood stained glass from the counter. She quickly shoved it in her pocket as she forced her daughter backwards. She sat her on the edge of the tub and grabbed a new rag and applied it to the wound. She dug in her other pocket and pulled out the cell phone she slipped in there. She hit speed dial and held firmly to her struggling daughter while she balanced her phone on her shoulder with her ear. "Jerry, Alexis I need your help. Now please"

She hung up her phone and threw it with Sam's. "How long have you been doing this?" She took a deep breath "I am sorry for this" Alexis said through clenched teeth as she pulled Sam's underwear band out to see what she had there. She wasn't surprised to find more scars.

"Stop" Sam begged as she hit Alexis's hand away from her underwear "I am fine!"

"Sam, your not fine" Alexis shook her head "Your bleeding. It might need stitches."

Sam pushed harder "No, its fine."

Alexis found the strength to keep the rag on the wound while she inspected the other scars. Her stomach was twisting. This had been going on for awhile now. Her daughter, her own a child she carried that was a part of her was mutilating herself under a roof they shared and she had no idea. "How long Sam?"

Sam stopped fighting Alexis and began humming as she rocked a bit. "Don't know"

"Okay" Alexis taped the wound that was still bleeding and pulled Sam to her feet and got her into her room and helped her dress in sweats. She paced Sam's room waiting for Jerry while Sam laid on her bed in a fetal position humming a song softly to herself.

"ALEXIS" Jerry called letting himself in the house searching for her.

"Sam's room" She called.

Jerry followed her voice and came rushing into Sam's room "What's wrong darling? You sounded frantic"

"My car's at work. I am not sure where Sam's keys are and honestly her truck scares me. I need to get her to the hospital."

"Is she ok?" He asked looking behind her.

Alexis shook her head "No. she's not. Not at all. Not close to ok. Can you drive us to the hospital?"

Jerry moved to Sam's bed and carefully picked her up.

Alexis grabbed their phones and a blanket from Sam's bed and followed Jerry out of the house.

* * *

"Alexis" Bobbie said quietly as she placed her hand on Alexis's back. "You should get some rest. She's sleeping now."

Alexis turned to Bobbie with tears in her eyes "Why? Why is she doing this to herself?"

Bobbie shook her head "She's trying to make herself feel better. It doesn't make sense to us. But to her its how she deals with her emotional pain. I am guessing she felt like she was drowning all the time. She probably started doing this when she was a teenager. Alexis the sedative we gave her is going to make her sleep for awhile."

"Jerry's getting coffee and food." Alexis looked at Bobbie "Ric's got the girls. I am going to stay here with Sam. Wouldn't you?"

Bobbie looked at Alexis "IF it were Carly?"

"Yes"

"I've gone through something like this with Carly" Bobbie cleared her throat "But I let Sonny handle it. Since he was her husband."

"I am not letting anyone take care of Sam" Alexis shook her head "No way, she's my daughter first!"

Bobbie nodded "I wish I had thought that way with Carly. Maybe her break down wouldn't have been so bad."

Alexis placed her hand on Bobbie's "I am so glad you are Sam's nurse."

"I am going to take care of her just as if she were my own daughter"

"I know you will" Alexis said glancing back to Sam's room "I should get back to her."

"Darling" Jerry approached carrying two muffins and two coffees "It's all I could find this late."

"It's good' Alexis promised "I am not even hungry"

Jerry nodded "You may not be, but your body needs the nourishment."

"Thanks" She accepted a coffee and a muffin

"Lets go sit with Sam." Jerry said softly "And eat"

"She'll sleep." Alexis said quietly "For awhile ."

Jerry took a sip of his coffee and un wrapped his muffin "You should eat you muffin Alexis."

Alexis sat on the end of Sam's bed leaving Jerry the chair "Jerry?"

"I don't know why Alexis' He said reading her mind "I don't know why she does it."

"She's most likely been doing it since childhood." Alexis started chewing on her lip. "They say they do it because its how they deal with emotional pain. Its not that they want to kill them selves. She's not suicidal"

Jerry shook his head "No one said she was."

Alexis sighed "I don't understand why if she was hurting so much why couldn't she come to me."

"You're her mom"

"Exactly"

Jerry got up and knelt in front of Alexis "She's a grown up Alexis. She's embarrassed. Maybe" Jerry guessed "Honey I don't know why."

"That makes two of us, and I don't know how to heal her. My job as a mom is to make their pain go away. I haven't done such a hot job for Sam."

"Emotional pain is a bitch" Jerry said softly "You can't make it go away. Time and love and the right help."

A nurse came into the room and smiled at Alexis "I am here to change some of the bandages."

Jerry stood up "Well I've got to.."

"Jerry" Alexis smiled "She's unconscious , you don't have to leave the room. Or look."

Jerry turned his body so he couldn't see anything.

The nurse smiled at him then turned to Alexis. "You can watch if you want to. "

Alexis turned her body and nodded to the nurse "Thank you."

The nurse pulled down Sam's blanket down and lifted her gown. "You are so lucky you found her when you did. This wound here." The nurse pointed to one that was white and greenish color. If this one was left untreated it would have gone into her blood stream and killed her."

Alexis paled "What? What are you doing to treat it?"

"I am going to drain the infection out of the wound before it gets into her blood stream. We're also feeding her antibiotics through her IV. She should be ready to go home tomorrow night. However she's going to need help."

Alexis nodded "I know, I've set her up appoint with Lainey."

"She's a good one' The nurse smiled.

"I think so" Alexis cleared her throat "And, I papers drawn for emergency guardianship of her."

Jerry looked up. "You have?"

Alexis turned to look at Jerry. "I had to, I know my daughter. As soon as she's released tomorrow she'd go back to her apartment and shut me out completely. God knows what'd she do to herself."

The nurse checked a few more of Sam's vitals and smiled at the two before she slipped from the room.

"Alexis" Jerry said cautiously choosing his words "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Handle what? My daughter? Of course! If this were Kristina or Molly I'd be doing the same thing. It should be no different because it's Sam."

"She's angry"

"Obviously"

"She's sick"

"Really?"

Jerry exhaled "She's going to be angrier now that she's been outted."

Alexis raised her eyebrow "Outted?"

"You know what I mean, how she copes with her pain has been brought to your attention. She's going to see you as a bad guy. She needs someone to blame."

"Jerry, I handled the first few nights after she was raped. If I could handle those. I can handle anything. She doesn't really blame me."

"No" Jerry agreed "Not really, but part of her is going to rebel."

Alexis scoffed and smiled "Sam rebel? Really?"

Jerry took a deep breath "I am just worried about you."

Alexis smiled "Thank you, It really means a lot to me. However I am going to be just fine. I can take care of myself and my three girls with a blindfold and one arm tied behind my back with an hour of sleep."

Jerry shook his head with a smile "You don't have to do it alone Alexis."

Alexis raised her eyebrow "Are you offering to help me?"

"In anyway I can."

Alexis chewed the side of her lip as she got up and moved to Sam's head and started to run her fingers through Sam's long dark hair. "That's a nice thought Jerry. Thank you"

"Alexis it's not a thought."

Alexis shook her head "No, it's a thought. Thank you for finding the men that hurt my baby. Thank you. I'll be forever in your debt. Right now though, I have to focus on my children."

Jerry moved closer and carefully reached for Alexis' hand. "You can still focus on your children, take some help and have some time for you. It's not a crime for you to have a small adult life. It's healthier for you and the girls if you do."

"I have a life that doesn't involve my girls. It's called my job"

Jerry shook his head "Alexis stop pushing me away. You know you want me around as much as I want to be around! Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Alexis threw up her arms "Because of this! Because Sam's laying here right now!"

Jerry shook his head "How does Sam being in the hospital have to do with you pushing me away and not wanting help?"

"I was distracted" Alexis shook her head "Don't you see that? I was distracted and didn't see what Sam was doing. I always felt like something was off, but I ignored it. So tell me? What have I missed with Kristina? With Molly? I need to focus on them. Sam's screaming for my attention. I have to put them first"

Jerry exhaled as his head dropped "Ok" He said quietly.

Alexis turned so she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes "Thank you." She said quietly "For getting Sam here. Thank you for the coffee and muffin but you should go home. Get some rest. We'll be fine."

"Alexis."

"Jerry go" She said quietly as her voice cracked "Go get some rest. That's what I am going to do. I promise.

Sam began stirring moving her head to the left and right.

Alexis made eye contact with Jerry "Go get some rest" She then turned her focus to her daughter.

"Mom?" Sam questioned as her eyes fluttered open.

Jerry quietly left the room and stood outside the door watching the scene in front of him.

Alexis brushed Sam's hair out of her face then wiped a few tears of her daughter's cheeks with her thumbs. She bent down and rested her lips on Sam's foreheads for a few seconds before she pulled back and began talking very softly.

Jerry's heart melted. He loved how Alexis loved so passionately. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful and wonderful as her. Her touch and voice were soothing. Sam had fallen back to sleep quickly. He watched as Alexis sat there awhile longer still running her fingers through her daughter's hair and fixing her blankets.

"You need to be loved the way you love darling Alexis" He whispered before he turned and walked slowly away.

Alexis turned her head to the door and let out a soft sigh as she fought off some tears. She'd been hoping Jerry would still be there. She would love to have Jerry's strong arms wrapped around her right now. Protecting her from the world. Finding comfort in his scent. She swallowed hard as she buried her face in her hands and cried. She'd had pushed him away. A good guy who was interested in her and her girls. She'd pushed him away.

"I am meant to be alone." She sniffed a few minutes and wiped her face "Alone."

* * *

"This is kind of gross" Sam pointed to the tray of food in front of her. "Can I eat at home?"

Alexis eyed the beef tips over rice. It made her stomach churn just looking at it. She couldn't force her daughter to eat something that looked like it had already been eaten. "That's fine, just eat your roll. Your pie looks ok too. The coffee might taste good."

Sam eyed the coffee then eyed Alexis "Do you not remember being in here last year?"

"Cute" Alexis narrowed her eyes then smiled "It's temporary. You get to come home in a few hours."

"Yeah..about that" Sam cleared her throat as she took a bite of her roll. "I think it's about time I go home to my apartment."

Alexis took a deep breath "Sam."

"I mean, I've been with you for months now."

"Sam"

"and it's about time you and the girls get back to normal."

"Samantha."

"Don't try and stop me it's for the best."

Alexis shook her head "Actually Sam. I am going to stop you. I am going to legally stop you. Do you honestly think with you cutting your self that I'd let you go home by yourself? Sam you've got a problem. A serious problem. One we're going to get you help on. But you need help. I am your mother and in the courts eyes your care taker effected immediately. In twelve months we'll revaluate."

Sam clenched her jaw "What?"

"I had to do something to save you from yourself"

"So what? I am like a child. I have to answer to my mommy. Be a little good and do what you say?"

Alexis nodded "More or less. I would have put it in a nicer terms."

"How could you do this?" Sam growled

"Because I love you." Alexis said softly "I'll give you a few minutes to be alone"

She knew Sam needed some time to process the information she just heard "I'll be right outside."

Sam didn't say anything she just turned her head.

"Snubbed" Alexis smiled "It's ok I still love you."

Sam grumbled something under her breath that Alexis couldn't understand. She smiled and quietly let out a sigh once she let her self out of the room.

"You look a little tired darling"

Alexis jumped and turned around "Jerry, I thought I sent you home."

Jerry handed her a coffee "You sent me home to get rest. I went home I rested. You said you would rest but by the circles under your eyes I can tell you have not rested"

Alexis took a sip of the coffee "I rested. Jerry."

"Darling, I am not going to let you shut me out. I refuse. I came to take you and Sam home."

"We don't…"

"I drove you here. I can drive you home. Or you'd have to take a cab. Who wants to take a cab?"

Alexis shook her head "We'd be fine taking a cab." She said stubbornly.

"You need help Alexis. Your tired. It's in your eyes. Your girls could use an extra set of eyes. You said that last night you missed things. I am here to be your extra sent of eyes" He reached forward and caught Alexis's arm in his and pulled her into him. He kissed her cheek "Let me be your help"

Alexis's body melted and a sob she didn't even know she'd be holding back escaped her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. She cried for the lack of sleep. She cried for the brutal crime that happened to her daughter. She cried for every scar her daughter had cut into her body. She cried for the time she'd missed with the littler girls. She cried for every time she'd been told not to cry as a child. Every thing she'd ever held back came freely now. For the first time ever she'd felt so safe. So loved. His touch his smell it was over powering it wrapped its self around her.

Jerry held her tightly with his lips laid against the top of her head. He let her cry for everything she needed to cry for. He'd occasionally whisper soothing words into her ears.

"I am sorry" Alexis said softly a few minutes later after she pulled away. She wiped her eyes with her finger tips.

"For?"

"Crying like a child."

Jerry shook his head "You didn't cry like a child. You cried like a woman that has been very hurt and has never had the time to deal with her pain. It's okay to cry Alexis." His lips moved towards her. He kissed her tenderly letting them linger there. "I love you Alexis Davis."

Alexis gasped and felt her knees go weak. She quickly grabbed onto him to steady herself. "Why?"

"Because your beautiful inside and out. You are compassionate. You love your children with all your heart and soul. Your smart and wonderful. I could go on forever."

"I love you too." She said softly before returning his kiss.

* * *

"One cheese, one pepperoni and one with Canadian bacon and Pineapple" Jerry announced to Alexis and Sam as he came into the front door with three pizza's.

"Pizza!" Kristina screamed as she came running out from the play room.

"Peeea ahh" Molly followed her sister squealing.

"That's a lot of pizza Jerry" Alexis got off the couch to help him. "My girls and I only eat one pizza."

"It's one large and two small. We'll be okay. Besides Sam and I can eat the leftovers. Right Sam?" He asked glancing at her. "You probably like cold pizza like me."

Sam blushed and looked away.

"Ignore her" Alexis smiled "She's a tad grumpy this evening."

"A tad?" Kristina raised her eyebrow "Try a lot"

"KRISTINA" Sam snarled and jumped to her feet.

"See" Kristina took off running with Molly chasing after.

"She actually thinks I am going to skin her" Sam smiled as she sat back down on the couch and pulled her blanket around herself.

"Only because you threatened her like five times tonight" Alexis glanced back at her daughter who just shrugged and went back to reading her book.

"Dinner girls" Alexis rolled her eyes at Sam "Get up and set the table" She ordered her daughter.

Sam matched Alexis's rolled eyes and tossed her book down dramatically and stormed into the kitchen.

Alexis smiled at Jerry "I always wanted to raise Sam. Now I am getting a glimpse of what she would have been like as a teenager"

Jerry laughed as Kristina and Molly came running back in into the room. "Can we eat?" Kristina asked "Molly and I are starving."

"Star vin" Molly agreed as she rubbed her tummy. She lifted her dress up to expose her tummy "See mommy little need food"

Alexis laughed and scooped up her baby and kissed her tummy "I see it's little we should fill it with some pizza"

"Pee ahh" Molly agreed.

"Table set mother" Sam came out of the dining room and headed back for her book only to have Alexis catch her arm. "Your eating too. You just got out of the hospital. Probably should build up your strength"

Sam exhaled "It's a good thing I like pizza. It's a better thing I like Canadian bacon and pineapple."

"Good thing then" Jerry winked at her.

Sam eyed him suspiciously but said nothing as she headed into the dining room.

"Are you sure you still want to hang around?" Alexis asked Jerry as she shifted Molly in her arms.

Molly blew a kiss at Jerry then giggled loudly.

Jerry nodded "Oh yes, I am very sure I want to be around" He leaned over and kissed Molly's cheek. "Very sure"


End file.
